Vehicle parts theft is an increasing problem in many countries including particularly those where stolen vehicle part black markets exist. It is said that vehicle thieves can make two to four times a vehicle's worth by selling its individual parts. Victims of vehicle parts theft must deal with the annoyance and expense of having the vehicle repaired as well as the psychological burden of a theft.
This document relates to a new and improved anti-theft lock system particularly adapted for protecting frangible motor vehicle components from theft. Many of such components are otherwise easily stolen.